PreProm Conflict
by Jessicha Therese
Summary: A moment of argument will yield a moment of sweetness. “Natsume! I’m single and I’m sure you are—,” Luna flirtatiously muttered. Natsume cut her off and pointed at Mikan who was playing with the flowers. “I’m hers. I’m her boyfriend.” MXN!


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice  
**Author's Note: **Ugh. I only had enough time to post this shot that I've written a month ago. It's time for the school year to end so we're busy. But, gonna return to this world during summer.

Expect the two characters somewhat OOC.  
Gakuen Alice this time.

* * *

**PRE-PROM CONFLICT **

* * *

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Mikan Sakura asked, panting as she was trying to keep up with Natsume Hyuuga's long strides. The blasted boy suddenly _blasted_ off in the middle of the Homeroom meeting.

Natsume halted into an instant pause and if not for her quick reaction, she could have bumped into his menacing form. "Stalker, stop following me," the raven-haired boy stated stoically, his hands pocketed in his jeans.

Mikan's mouth almost dropped to the ground with surprise and incredulity. She can't believe this boy! Seriously, he was having some serious mental problem. Stalker? Where the heck did that come from?

With her chocolate eyes squinted in annoyance, she moved closer and poked him hard on the chest. "What do you think of yourself? I'd rather follow a dog—well, if he's got some food on his mouth, of course—than be your freaking tail!"

"Leave me alone," he grunted, turning to his heels and was attempting again to leave her in the dark. But, Mikan held on to him this time, rendering him immobile. Yet, Mikan knew that he could easily break free. It's simple. He can twist and turn and in the end of the day, Mikan was fully aware that she could end up in the infirmary with twisted joints and limbs.

But, she was far too irked to mind that idea. "You're the Homeroom _president_ and you thought that it was _fine_ if you leave without any excuse? Without any ceremony?"

"We don't need to sing the national anthem, do we?" he shot back, boredom crossing in his dark crimson eyes.

Mikan groaned, frustrated. "You need not get sarcastic with me!" she barked acerbically. "You were the one holding the meeting. Why the hell did you get out of there?"

"Ask that to yourself, too."

With that, he retrieved his arm back from her grasp and walked a few paces towards the vending machine in the hallway.

Mikan took some deep breath and let the boy be for a couple of seconds. For the past years that they have been classmates, Mikan has always had some anger issues when it comes with Natsume. She can't really tell but there's something in the cold boy that boils her blood, hot enough that you can boil a penguin in it.

Oh. Don't ask how penguin got into the picture. She has always wanted to have one and cook it into crisp.

The sound of a bottle uncorking snapped her from her reverie and her attention turned to Natsume once again. He was leaning against the machine, his legs propped over one another.

"What are you staring at?" he asked with an almighty eyebrow raised.

Deciding to play a little, Mikan shrugged her shoulders and looked at him dully. "I'm staring at a snake coming your way."

His reaction was instantaneous. And ridiculous. Not to mention, it was extremely hilarious.

Natsume jumped up in the air and let go of his bottled drink in the process. Turning around a couple of times, Natsume looked like some frantic dog circling around, looking for his tail.

"Oh damn," he cursed. "Damn."

The scene was just so comical that Mikan wasn't able to hold back her laughter and she gave out a boisterous laugh. Almost doubling on the floor, she embraced her stomach which was aching due to the chuckles that she sounded.

"You should have seen your face," she laughed. Tears were brimming in her eyes and it was so hard trying to get herself steady. "I can't believe that you're still afraid of snakes. Gosh Nat—,"

Mikan stopped midsentence upon the sight of Natsume's livid state. With his jaw hard, she thought she heard him gnashing his teeth. "Are you mad at me?"

"Foolish girl," he spat and closed his eyes for a brief second. A short second later, when he opened his orbs, the fuming expression that was plastered on his face calmed down. "Don't do that again."

Almost immediately, Mikan's eyebrows scrunched up in confusion. Natsume was never like this before. She expected him to lash out at her and say some rude words but what he just said never crossed her mind.

"Are you okay?" she asked, inching closer towards him again. This time, Natsume took a step backward and shifted his position when she was about to touch him.

Then, in a sudden, his steely glance was fixed at hers. "You tell me, Polka," he riposted, using the nickname that he baptized her.

Natsume's voice was exceptionally soft and gentle yet, there was a hint of disturbance in it. Gone was his frosty appearance and attitude.

Mikan wracked her brain for any possible reason that can explain Natsume's actions but she found none. After a moment's silence, she looked up and sighed. "I don't know. Please, tell me what's wrong."

For the second time around, Natsume's musculature hardened and he looked like he was having a great difficulty in uttering his next set or words. "Our classmates said...," he trailed off. It was a characteristic that was so rare of him. She was the only one allowed to see his hesitation. He never did in front of anybody else.

"Our classmates said what?" Mikan inquired, stroking Natsume's hand which she was finally able to grasp.

He let out a heavy breath. "They said that Kousuke is going to be your prom partner."

"And?"

"Kousuke is going to be your prom partner during the JS Prom," he gritted, emphasis and conviction on each word. Tension seemed to be accumulating and increasing within him.

Staring at him, Mikan still couldn't get the message that he wanted to pass to her. So what if Kousuke is her prom partner? "What's wrong with that?"

He gnarled, irritation spreading in his system swiftly and gigantically. "Everybody knows he _likes_ you. He's almost perfect. There's also this fact that he's everything that you've been dreaming of."

If the situation wasn't a serious one, Mikan could have laughed her head off already. It was one in a million that you will hear _the_ Natsume Hyuuga say something like that. He was notoriously cold and anyone who doesn't know him that well says that he's heartless. (But people still flock around him because he's gorgeous. Phwee.)

Because she couldn't think of anything else in order to ease his troubled thoughts, Mikan gave his hand a squeeze and smiled the smile that was meant only for _him_. "But you're all I'm asking for."

Sweet words that touched his heart.

An atypical smile graced Natsume's features and he hugged her. "I know."

Mikan grinned in return and let loose of the contact after a couple of seconds. "You _know_ but you're still getting very mushy on me."

"Shut up, Idiot."

"Hn," I grunted, imitating his infamous response. "And don't you forget that you're my _boyfriend_, mister. No need to be insecure."

He smirked. "As if you weren't. You almost threw a rampage when you knew that Luna will be my prom partner."

Glaring, "Just because the flirt almost glided her body on you and told you that she's single."

"But you liked my answer, anyway. Stop blabbing. You're my girlfriend. I'm going to be your first and last dance in the prom whether Kousuke likes it or not."

"As if you care about him."

"True," he said with the corners of his mouth turned slightly upwards and led her the way towards the classroom.

"_Natsume! I'm single and I'm sure you are—," Luna flirtatiously muttered._

_Natsume cut her off and pointed at Mikan who was playing with the flowers. "I'm hers. I'm her boyfriend."_

* * *

--

Yeah. That was it. OOC much? And yes. They're in a relationship here.

Care to review?

:)


End file.
